The present invention relates to ecological food consumption, and more specifically to tracking of an ecological footprint of consumer goods using a smart food storage container, such as a refrigerator or a freezer.
People often strive to make wise purchasing decisions for the environment. Everyday groceries offer one area in which purchasing decisions can be made for an individual or family. Keeping tracking of all the decisions associated with purchasing groceries can be overwhelming, however.
An internet refrigerator (also known as a smart refrigerator) is a refrigerator that has been programmed to sense what kinds of products are stored inside, and that keeps track of its stock through barcodes or RFID scanning, manual entry etc. This kind of refrigerator is often equipped to determine whenever a food item needs to be replenished or a food item may expire and what type of food is present in the refrigerator.